Kibō no Uta
'Kibō no Uta '(希望の唄 Kibō no Uta, ''lit. ''The Song of Hope) is the Japanese opening theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by Ultra Tower. ''The song was released on April 3, 2015. This song, the instrumental version, and the music video are featured on the album "Kibō no Uta", which was released on May 13, 2015. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= I’ll be reborn right here, right now I’ll go beyond the sky I looked up at I had hopes held tightly in the palm of my hand I realized that all the scenery expanding before my eyes Was really quite small For example, if I were to meet you by chance, The world would be turned upside-down so easily It’s full of things I don’t understand, and it makes me laugh It’s proof that I can still keep going further And I’ll bring these feelings with me that can’t be surrendered - The ones I chased after in the far-off distance I’ll aim for a peak that nobody knows and put everything on the line So I won’t overlook the kind of special thing That’s hidden in what’s commonplace For example, if I were to try changing my point of view, I’d be like a different animal altogether I don’t have to exaggerate it. On that day, at that place, I’ll put out the best thing I can without putting on airs I cut through without far, Seeking new scenery I don’t need to give it meaning or some kind of logic - I’ll just do as I please While basking in sweet days and bitter days, We’re coming to realized and learn There are things that only we can do And I’ll bring these feelings with me that can’t be surrendered - The ones I chased after in the far-off distance I’ll stumble upon a peak that nobody knows now I’ll be reborn countless times I’ll go beyond the sky I looked up at I had hopes held tightly in the palm of my hand |-| Rōmaji= umarekawaru ima koko de aoideita sora koeteiku nigirishimeta te no hira no sono naka ni kibou ga attan da me no mae ni hirogaru keshiki zenbu ga jitsu wa chippoke datta to kidzuita tatoeba kimi to deaeba kantan ni sekai wa hikkurikaeru shiranai koto darake de waraetekuru na madamada saki ni ikeru akashi da oikaketeta haruka tooku yuzurenai omoi mo tsurete daremo shiranai itadaki o mezashiteiku subete kakete arifureta mono ni kakureteru you na tokubetsu o minogasanai you ni tatoeba miru kakudo o kaetemireba chigau ikimono mitai taisou denakute ii yo mie wa harazu ni sono hi sono ba de daseru saikou o kirihiraita osorezu ni atarashii keshiki motomete imidzuke toka rikutsu nanka iranain da omou mama ni amai hi o nigai hi abinagara bokura kidzuiteiku manandeiku bokura shika dekinai koto o oikaketeta haruka tooku yuzurenai omoi mo tsurete daremo shiranai itadaki ni tsumazuite ima umarekawaru nando demo aoideita sora koeteiku nigirishimeta te no hira no sono naka ni kibou ga attan da |-| Japanese= 生まれ変わる　今ここで 仰いでいた　空越えていく 握り締めた掌のその中に希望があったんだ 目の前に広がる景色全部が 実はちっぽけだったと気付いた 例えば君と出会えば簡単に 世界はひっくり返る 知らないことだらけで　笑えてくるな まだまだ先に行ける証だ 追いかけてた　遥か遠く ゆずれない思いも連れて 誰も知らない頂を目指していく　全て懸けて ありふれたものに隠れてるような 特別を見逃さないように 例えば見る角度を変えてみれば 違う生き物みたい 大層でなくていいよ　見栄は張らずに その日その場で出せる最高を 切り開いた　恐れずに 新しい景色求めて 意味付けとか理屈なんか要らないんだ　思うままに 甘い日を苦い日を浴びながら 僕ら　気付いていく　学んでいく 僕らしかできないことを 追いかけてた　遥か遠く ゆずれない思いも連れて 誰も知らない頂につまずいて　今 生まれ変わる　何度でも 仰いでいた　空越えていく 握り締めた掌のその中に希望があったんだ Videos Changes Episode 01 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 1 Episode 02 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 2 Episode 03 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 3 Episode 04 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 4 Episode 05 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 5 Episode 06 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 6 Episode 07 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 7 Episode 08 Rotating Dishes.png|Episode 8 Episode 09 Rotating Dishes.png|Episode 9 Episode 10 Rotating Dishes.png|Episode 10 Episode 11 Rotating Dishes.png|Episode 11 Episode 12 Rotating Dishes.png|Episode 12 Episode 13 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 13 Episode 14 Rotating Dish.png|Episode 14 The rotating dish is different in each episode: * In Episode 1: White rice with stew served on a white plate. The plate is rotating counter-clockwise. The J.C. Staff logo appears to be incomplete. * In Episode 2: A bowl of rice with chicken curry served on a festive red plate. The plate is rotating clockwise. * In Episode 3: White rice with squid pieces and squid ink served on a beige plate with a yellow rim. The plate is rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 4: White rice with meat, potatoes and carrot stew served on a dark brown plate. The plate is rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 5: White rice with pork and beans served on a white plate. The plate is rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 6: Buttered rice with mixed vegetables and gravy served on a light blue plate. The plate is rotating counter-clockwise * In Episode 7: White rice with mabo tofu served on a black plate. The plate is rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 8: The dishes from episodes 3, 2, and 1 are shown rotating while the camera pans from right to left. The middle dish is rotating clockwise, while the dishes next to it are rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 9: The dishes from episodes 1, 4, and 5 are shown rotating while the camera pans from left to right. The middle dish is rotating clockwise, while the dishes next to it are rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 10: The dishes from episodes 7, 1, and 6 are shown rotating while the camera pans from right to left. The middle dish is rotating clockwise, while the dishes next to it are rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 11: The dish from episode 1 is rotating counter-clockwise, while the dishes from episodes 2 through 7 are arranged in a counter-clockwise around it. While these dishes are not rotating, they spin around the first dish while the camera zooms out. * In Episode 12: The layout from Episode 11 is repeated, although there are much more than seven dishes. Each dish is each spinning in a random direction while the camera zooms out. * In Episode 13: An empty white dish, with residual brown sauce and a golden spoon on it, is rotating counter-clockwise. * In Episode 14: A bread bowl with stew and eggs served on a white plate. The plate is rotating counter-clockwise. * Several scenes were replaced for the first OVA. ** Instead of the flashback showing Sōma and Jōichirō Yukihira, it depicts the Aldini brothers during their youth in Italy. ** The scene depicting the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni was replaced by footage of Alice, Ryō and Akira. ** The Aldini brothers are shown using the ''Mezzaluna instead of Sōma preparing some vegetables and clashing with Erina Nakiri. Trivia *Sōma Yukihira sings a version of the opening theme during the welcome party in Episode 4. *A slow, melancholic instrumental version of the chorus plays in Episode 11, when Megumi Tadokoro berates Soma for risking his expulsion on her behalf. *The full song plays in Episode 24, starting with Erina Nakiri's recollection of the fragrance of Sōma's curry and lasting for the rest of the episode. At some point, Fumio Daimidō is also depicted as humming to the song. References *Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes